Les Roses de Minos
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: Albafica pense avoir vaincu Minos, mais il n'en est rien. C'est même son ennemi qui le sauve du trépas. Pas par compassion, non. Plutôt par caprice. Après tout, Minos est l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse, et rendre le jugement du Chevalier des Poissons devient son ultime prérogative, en plus de sa plus grande préoccupation. MinosAlba.


**Titre** : _Les Roses de Minos_ (merci à mon **Apple** pour avoir trouvé le titre)

NdA : Hey! Et oui, je change encore de fandom, et pourtant si on m'avait dit que j'écrirai un jour sur Saint Seiya, je n'y aurait pas cru ^^ Mais voilà, Alba et Minos sont juste... terriblement inspirants. Encore un yaoi que le manga nous offre sur un plateau d'argent, si c'est pas magnifique! Bref je parle un peu pour rien dire là donc je vais vous laisser à la lecture, je vous retrouve juste en bas!

* * *

Albafica contempla les pétales de ses roses se répandre sur le sanctuaire une dernière fois, laissant la chaleur béate du trépas alourdir son corps et apaiser ses craintes.

Le chevalier avait toujours su que ce moment serait salvateur, qu'il éloignerait de lui les doutes et la peur, qu'il laisserait place à la libération.

C'est ce que le Gold Saint pensait du fond de son cœur, il accueillait la mort au creux de ses bras comme une compagne, non comme une ennemie.

Et pourtant...

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et exhalait son ultime soupire, l'âme et le corps du chevalier se scindèrent en deux parties distinctes. Albafica se vit s'éloigner de son enveloppe charnelle, vide, ses compagnons d'armes et les villageois s'agitant autour de lui. Et il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, la sérénité qui l'avait envahi pour un bref instant le quitta, remplacée par une angoisse sourde.

Puis, brusquement, le jeune homme vit une brèche se creuser juste sous ses pieds. Happé par le vide, il entama une chute vertigineuse qui lui remua les entrailles. Il tomba si vite qu'il fut incapable de distinguer les alentours, il n'y voyait là qu'un vortex de ténèbres le conduisant irrémédiablement vers les abysses. Une horrible déduction se forma alors dans son esprit.

Oui. Il pouvait le sentir, ce cosmo, étayer sa théorie. Il était si sombre, si hostile et à la fois si passionné, si ravageur. Il entendait encore la voix de son porteur, si grave et profonde, raisonner dans ses pensées.

L'ennemi le plus envoûtant qu'il ait jamais affronté... venait de le piéger.

* * *

_ Pisces no Albafica !

Le chevalier d'or atterrit délicatement sur le sol malgré la violence de sa chute et posa un genou à terre. Son visage impassible, parsemé des mèches bleues que formaient son incroyable chevelure, se releva doucement pour affronter celui de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

_ J'avais espérer te surprendre un peu mieux que ça, siffla celui-ci d'un air dédaigneux en le toisant. Mais même dans la mort, ton arrogance vient souiller la pureté de ton visage.

Les lèvres du jeune homme se fendirent dans un sourire malicieux. Albafica se leva dignement pour faire face à son assaillant.

_ Laisse moi te retourner le compliment, Minos.

_ Oh ? Tu viens donc implicitement de reconnaître ma beauté, constata le griffon dont le sourire n'avait rien d'arrogant. En réalité, il était cruellement extatique.

_ Je te l'ai dit lors de notre combat. Je n'accorde nulle importance aux détails futiles que revêtent l'apparence et le physique des gens. Je ne juge les hommes que par leurs actions.

Le sourire sadique de Minos s'élargit davantage.

_ Oui, Albafica, dit-il en s'approchant pas à pas de son ennemi, d'une cadence lente et mesurée, tu es prompt à juger les gens. Avec ton arrogance, c'est ton plus grand défaut.

Il désigna les alentours d'un geste gracieux de la main.

_ Parce que tu crois les connaitre après quelques passes d'armes, et parce que tu crois pouvoir anticiper leurs réactions, te voilà devenu mon prisonnier...

_ Ton prisonnier ? questionna le chevalier d'un air sceptique.

_ Observe... suggéra le griffon. Albafica s'exécuta, remarquant qu'une large cage noire dont les barreaux de fer forgé montaient si haut que l'on ne pouvait en distinguer le sommet, dissimulé sous une épaisse brume pourpre, les encerclait. Elle semblait former à elle seule une dimension à part entière.

_ Puisque tu m'as poussé dans mes derniers retranchements lors de notre bataille, tu as cru avoir jaugé toute l'étendue de mon pouvoir.

Minos ne s'arrêta que lorsque qu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres du subordonné d'Athena et plongea son regard améthiste dans le sien.

_ Mais ce que tu n'as pas su découvrir, c'est que je suis différent des autres spectres...

Albafica fronça les sourcils.

_ Différent ?

_ Oui ! Minos sourit, se réjouissant de la proximité de son ennemi qui n'avait pas cillé une seconde malgré l'intensité du regard qu'ils échangeaient. "Lorsque je meurs, je ne peux pas ressusciter."

Le chevalier écarquilla les yeux, l'espace d'une seconde seulement, puis retrouva son aplomb.

_ Non, ne réprime pas cette douce vulnérabilité, elle te va si bien...

Les yeux d'Albafica se durcirent et son regard devint sombre, faisant soupirer le griffon de ce qui lui sembla être du dépit.

_ Peu importe, continua-t-il, comme je le disais, mon pouvoir m'empêche la résurrection, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire?

Il défia le chevalier du regard mais celui-ci resta muet.

_ Nous ne sommes nullement des adversaires choisis par le destin, Albafica. Et ton étonnante technique qui empêche les spectres de revenir instantanément à la vie a été inutilement gâché sur le seul de ma race qui ne pouvait de toute façon pas y parvenir.

Minos pencha la tête sur le côté en continuant de fixer sa victime.

_ Et voilà comment ta vie se solde sur un cuisant échec. Parce que tu m'as trop rapidement jugé.

_ Tu es mort, alors je ne considère pas ça comme un échec, rétorqua calmement le jeune homme.

Un rire suave et sensuel envahit l'endroit après cette déclaration.

_ Décidément, tu tires toujours les mauvaises conclusions, murmura Minos, projetant un souffle déstabilisant qui caressa le visage de son ennemi. Je ne suis pas mort.

Et le masque se fissura imperceptiblement.

_ Oh ? Je perçois enfin l'ombre d'une vraie fêlure... Minos leva une main gantée de fer noir et la posa sur la joue du chevalier. Tu es vraiment magnifique, Pisces no Albafica.

L'interpellé tressaillit. Le cosmo qui se dégageait de cet homme s'infiltrait sournoisement dans son âme pour y déverser toute sorte de sentiments contradictoires. Haine et passion, dédain et admiration se mélangeaient. Désir. Un désir violent qu'il pouvait sentir émaner des doigts précautionneusement posés sur sa joue.

_ Si tu n'es pas mort, alors ça veut dire que je ne le suis pas non plus, articula difficilement le chevalier.

_ Hm ? souffla le griffon. Albafica venait de le sortir de la contemplation de son visage. Les pupilles violettes de Minos avaient voyagé partout et étudié chaque recoin tandis que son pouce traçait de doux sillons sur sa peau.

Et Albafica était comme paralysé, incapable d'empêcher ce touché trop intime.

_ D'une certaine façon, tu as raison, répondit finalement Minos. Ton âme est scellée dans cet endroit.

_ Scellée ?

_ En effet. C'est la contrepartie de ma lacune. Je ne peux pas me régénérer instantanément comme les autres spectres, mais je peux sauver mon âme et la sceller dans cette dimension.

Il observa un instant les réactions de son ennemi.

_ Pas seulement, continua-t-il. Je peux y sceller d'autres âmes avec moi. Te souviens-tu de ce que je suis ?

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, l'instant et l'atmosphère qui régnaient étaient trop abrutissants.

_ Je suis Minos, Spectre du Griffon et de l'Etoile Céleste de la Noblesse, et l'un des trois juges des enfers. C'est ici que je dispense mon jugement, et les êtres coupables de m'avoir fait passer dans cette dimension sont lourdement punis.

_ Tu te complais dans un nom et un pouvoir qui ne m'intimident pas. Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il advient de toi une fois que tu as sauvé ton âme ici ? s'enquit Albafica.

_ Malheureusement... rien du tout. Hades lui seul peut venir m'en sortir, mais s'il ne le fait pas, j'en suis prisonnier également.

Le chevalier, qui avait détourné les yeux pour détailler les alentours, replongea son regard dans celui de son ennemi.

_ Maintenant je peux dire que tu es perdu, déclara Minos.

_ N'essaie pas de deviner ce que je ressens. Mais puisque tu tiens à le savoir, je suis simplement déçu.

_ Déçu ? Par quoi ?

_ Toi, Minos. Comment peux-tu préférer une existence pareille, aussi vide, à la mort ? dit-il en désignant la cage noire qui les enfermait.

_ Que crois-tu que la mort soit, Albafica ? demanda le griffon sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Une libération, répondit le chevalier.

_ Tu te trompes encore ! La mort n'est rien d'autre qu'une errance éternelle.

_ Pour les individus de ton espèce, peut-être ! Mais pour moi -

_ Pour toi ? Albafica, tu es décidément bien vaniteux.

Et le sourire de Minos se fana pour laisser place à un air grave.

_ Tu pense valoir mieux que moi ? Laisse moi te demander, qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer que ta cause est plus noble que la mienne ? Tu sers Athena, je sers Hades-sama... Ces Dieux ont des idéaux différents, certes, mais rien ne te donne le droit de les situer entre bien et mal.

_ Hades incarne la destruction, Athena-sama incarne la vie ! Que crois-tu que cela signifie ?

_ Tu ne sais rien de ce à quoi aspire mon seigneur, tu ne connais ni les motifs, ni les convictions qui motivent son raisonnement. Cette vie, que vous autres prônez tant, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle implique... Toutes les souffrances et les déboires auxquels s'accrochent désespérément les humains... c'est cela qui ronge Hades-sama. Le non sens et le paradoxe qui nourrissent l'existence des hommes est un pêché duquel il ne cherche qu'à vous expier, en vous rendant le salut.

_ Tu te contredis... l'interrompit Albafica. Tu as dit toi-même que la mort n'était qu'une éternelle errance.

Minos recommença à sourire.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. La mort que nous promet Hades-sama est différente de celle que s'infligent les hommes en s'entre-tuant. Elle est la délivrance que tu évoquais et que tu convoites tant. Mon seigneur, en tant que DIeu, a le pouvoir de nous offrir le bonheur, même s'il doit pour cela nous ôter la vie.

_ Je ne peux concevoir une telle idée du bonheur, tu te berces d'illusions, Minos.

_ Tu considères que ce qui ne fait pas partie de la vie est une illusion ? questionna posément l'Etoile de la Noblesse.

_ La vie est synonyme de réalité. Comment qualifies-tu ce qui ne fait pas partie de la réalité ?

_ Tu réponds à ma question par une autre question, constata Minos sans être contrarié pour autant, il semblait simplement amusé. Alors laisse moi faire de même et te demander à mon tour, comment peux tu prouver que la vie que tu menais était la réalité ? N'était-ce pas simplement une réalité ? Ce que nous vivons en ce moment, dans l'espace-temps où nous nous trouvons, c'est aussi une réalité. Et l'existence que nous promet Hades-sama après la mort en est une également.

Minos sourit devant l'absence de réaction de son ennemi.

_ L'univers est trop vaste pour que je te laisse le réduire à cette misérable existence que mènent les humains, il en va de même pour Hades-sama. Son âme est devenue froide à force de se confronter à cette contradiction, afin que rien ne puisse l'ébranler et l'éloigner de sa quête.

_ Je refuse de philosopher avec un être aussi abject et borné que toi, cracha Albafica qui réussit enfin à s'échapper de l'étreinte fascinante du spectre.

_ Tu es à court d'arguments ? persifla ce dernier d'un ton mielleux. Malheureusement pour toi, je t'ai enfermé ici avec moi. C'est ton châtiment pour m'avoir déjoué. Nous avons tout notre temps pour débattre.

_ C'est pour cela que tu as choisi de sceller mon âme ici avec la tienne ? N'est-ce pas une manière de te punir toi même ?

_ Pour avoir échoué tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas aussi consciencieux.

_ Evidemment. Alors c'était seulement dans le but de me faire payer ?

_ Non, pas seulement...

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention de son ennemi, Minos revint s'approcher de son prisonnier et cette fois l'enserra dans une étreinte plus brutale et ferme que la précédente.

Albafica inspira bruyamment, toujours incapable de résister.

_ Tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué ? murmura le griffon à l'oreille du chevalier. Mon pouvoir n'est nullement altéré par cette dimension. Tu es déjà prisonnier de mes fils.

_ Minos, espèce de...

_ Albafica, sache que si tu n'accordes aucune importance aux apparences, je suis pour ma part d'un tout autre genre. J'aime les belles choses, j'aime les contempler, me les approprier... En faisant de toi mon prisonnier et mon pantin, j'ai simplement fait en sorte de rendre ma captivité en ce lieu moins ennuyeuse.

_ Et tu penses que je vais me laisser faire docilement ? s'indigna le chevalier d'un air dégoûté.

Minos secoua la tête.

_ Ce ne serait pas amusant... Si je n'ai pas besoin de te séduire, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

_ Me séduire ? s'exclama Albafica en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de son adversaire de toutes ses forces. Comment oses-tu penser que tu pourrais arriver à me séduire ?! Les êtres de ton espèce me répugnent.

Il renifla de dédain pour appuyer ses propos mais sa résistance ne faisait qu'accroître l'enthousiasme du spectre.

_ Oh ? Je ne prétends pas y arriver tout de suite, et en attendant, j'ai d'autres moyens de te plier à ma volonté.

Minos fourragea délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux du chevalier tandis que ses fils exerçaient une pression de plus en plus forte sur son corps. Puis il repositionna son visage devant celui d'Albafica, son éternel sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent en silence. Les yeux bleus étaient sombres et lançaient des éclairs.

_ Puisque nous sommes liés au sein d'une même et éternelle repentance, chuchota Minos dont le souffle chaud continuait d'assaillir le visage de son prisonnier, j'aimerai t'enseigner ma conception de l'esthétisme.

Albafica sentit à nouveau le cosmo du griffon raisonner avec son âme, lui infligeant des émotions qui, à elles seules, suffiraient à le faire ployer.

_ Qu'est-ce que... balbutia-t-il, décontenancé par la force grandissante des sensations qui déferlaient en lui.

_ Dans cette dimension, je peux tout contrôler, dit Minos comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du chevalier. Mon cosmo peut transposer toute sorte d'émotions et de sensations sur l'âme de mes captifs. Par exemple...

Il ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Et Albafica qui avait écarquillé les yeux d'horreur à l'entente de cette information les sentit se refermer de moitié, et tous les muscles de son visage se détendre sous le poids du cosmo qui le submergeait.

_ L'apaisement, continua Minos. Le calme et la sérénité. Qu'en penses-tu? Tu ne sens pas mieux maintenant ?

Le chevalier faillit acquiescer passivement, mais il se reprit avant de commettre l'irréparable.

_ Ta fausse sérénité ne peut rien contre la colère qui m'anime, répliqua-t-il en articulant difficilement.

Minos répondit par un léger ricanement.

_ J'admire ta force de caractère et je m'en réjouis. Plus long tu seras à céder, plus le plaisir sera grand pour nous deux.

_ Tu me dégoûtes, siffla Albafica alors que des larmes de rage commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

_ Vraiment ?

L'expression du spectre se teinta d'une tristesse feinte qui forma de légers plis sur son front.

_ Dans ce cas, il me suffit d'y remédier.

L'étoile Céleste s'éloigna de son captif de quelques pas, ainsi, il avait une vision d'ensemble de lui.

_ Commençons par nous mettre à l'aise, dit-il. Il ferma les yeux et tendit une main vers Albafica, qui se retrouva bientôt entourée d'un halo violine.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux à son tour, se préparant à essuyer une attaque.

Il attendit, tendu d'anticipation, mais l'attaque ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit sa lourde armure dorée se dissoudre, transformée par une longue robe noire et or semblable à celle que portait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il releva les paupières et observa prudemment son ennemi, constatant qu'il avait également troqué son surplis pour l'uniforme des spectres.

_ Qu'as-tu fais de mon armure ?! s'insurgea-t-il en jetant un regard écœuré à sa nouvelle tenue.

_ Tu n'en as plus d'utilité à présent. Ici, il n'y a plus lieu de revêtir le moindre apparat, nous n'appartenons à aucun camp.

_ Nous sommes ennemis, Minos. Sur terre, ici. Tu pourrais même recréer l'univers ou m'affubler des ailes du diable, je resterais ton ennemi. N'oublie jamais ça.

_ Parfait ! s'exclama le griffon avec enthousiasme. Cela ne me gêne pas, l'antagonisme et l'inimitié sont les fondements des relations les plus passionnées.

_ Ta passion n'est qu'une mascarade, une simple illusion que tu veux créer. Mais je t'en empêcherai, assura le chevalier d'un ton déterminé.

Minos soupira.

_ Tes notions de réalité et d'illusion... elles n'ont pas de valeur à mes yeux. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que l'on ressent au final. Et que cette sensation soit créée par un élément extérieur ou par sa propre volonté n'a pas d'importance. Car ce qui demeure de toute façon, c'est un sentiment. Il n'est factice que s'il n'existe pas. S'il existe, de quelque manière que ce soit, alors il est réel.

_ Tu fais de grandes phrases pour exprimer un raisonnement simpliste, constata Albafica avec dédain.

_ Je suis quelqu'un de simple, déclara l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'un ton posé. Le chevalier ricana.

_ Tu n'arriveras pas à me manipuler en faisant de l'esprit comme tu peux le faire avec tes fils, tes discours n'ont pas d'emprise sur moi.

La déclaration arracha un doux rire au spectre. Il laissa ses yeux gourmands glisser le long du corps de son captif, s'humidifia les lèvres avec envie et replongea son regard profond dans les iris bleus tourmentés.

_ Je suis patient, Albafica, dit-il en levant une main près de son visage. Il ferma les yeux, quelques secondes passèrent, puis il claqua des doigts.

Le Gold Saint vit le décor se dissiper pour prendre l'apparence d'une pièce chaleureuse et apaisante. Minos continuait de claquer des doigts au fur et à mesure qu'il conjurait différents objets. Soudain, un lourd fauteuil de velours côtelé vint recueillir le chevalier qui n'eut d'autre choix, toujours prisonnier des fils de Minos, que de se laisser tomber dedans. Des appliques disséminées autour d'eux diffusaient une lumière douce et tamisée, elles ne semblaient suspendues à rien, comme lévitant dans les airs. Albafica regarda vers Minos et constata qu'il était également installé dans son propre siège, à plusieurs mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il eut finit de modeler l'espace à sa convenance, il rouvrit les yeux.

_ Voici la réplique quasi parfaite de ma demeure, expliqua le griffon.

_ Vraiment ? Ainsi les individus de ton espèce ne vivent pas dans des grottes ?

_ Hm... Minos balaya l'affront qui venait de lui être fait d'un revers de la main. Je suis un esthète, rappela-t-il d'un air sérieux, et je suis toujours résolu à te faire partager ma passion des belles choses.

Minos offrit un sourire calculateur à son invité, et Albafica put à nouveau sentir le griffon projeter son cosmo sur son âme. Le sentiment qui l'envahit était différent de ceux qu'il lui avait imposés précédemment. Cette fois, il lui paraissait naturel, très difficile à distinguer de ses propres émotions. Parce qu'il l'avait déjà éprouvé de nombreuses fois auparavant. Chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur ses roses empoisonnées, pour être précis.

Sauf que là, ses yeux n'étaient posés nulle part ailleurs que sur le visage de son ennemi. Sur les traits fins et subtiles qui dessinaient son visage, sur la couleur étonnante et cristalline qui brillait dans ses yeux, sur l'éclat de vivacité et d'intelligence qu'ils renvoyaient, sur les longs fils d'argents qui se dressaient artistiquement au sommet de son crâne, avant de retomber en quelques mèches qui lui recouvraient le front.

Le chevalier grinça des dents, s'accrochant désespérément à la vision qu'il avait toujours eu du griffon, celle d'un être profondément laid à l'intérieur, d'une laideur que même la beauté de son visage ne pourrait jamais maquiller. Mais l'exercice se révélait plus difficile que prévu. L'image qu'il avait de son ennemi se désagrégeait lentement et, fasciné par la métamorphose qui s'exerçait devant lui, il n'arrivait à détourner les yeux du spectacle.

_ Albafica, murmura le griffon, voilà ce que j'éprouve lorsque mon regard croise ton visage, ton corps... Lorsque mes oreilles entendent le son de ta voix. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

La voix de l'ennemi raisonna dans l'esprit du chevalier, brisant la magie captivante qui l'empêchait de le quitter des yeux l'espace d'une seconde. Il profita de ce bref moment de répit pour se détourner et regarder ailleurs. Un rictus amer déformait ses lèvres.

_ Comment peux-tu lutter contre cette douce chaleur ? Albafica, regarde-moi..., ordonna le spectre.

Le chevalier ferma les yeux, de toutes ses forces, luttant contre la voix douloureusement hypnotisante, et surtout contre le cosmo qui déferlait en lui, comme des vagues de bien être, lui ordonnant de lâcher prise.

_ Regarde-moi... continuait de souffler la voix suave, grave, terriblement envoûtante. Elle projetait le visage de Minos dans son esprit, ce visage qu'il venait de redécouvrir et qu'il mourrait d'envie de voir à nouveau.

Non ! Ne le laisse pas te piéger ! s'ordonna mentalement le chevalier des Poissons, réunissant tout son courage et sa détermination pour bouger les mains malgré les fils qui entravaient ses mouvements. Il les leva jusqu'à ses yeux afin de les recouvrir.

_ Tu es une personne fascinante, avoua le griffon en exerçant plus de pression sur ses fils. Tu ne te laisses pas aisément prendre dans mes filets et je te respecte pour ça. Tu es de loin la proie la plus excitante que je n'ai jamais eu à chasser.

Albafica était trop occupé à résister aux assauts psychiques de son ennemi pour répondre.

_ Cependant, je finirai par découvrir tes limites.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Minos se concentra uniquement sur son cosmo pour un instant. Albafica le sentit l'envahir de plus belle, amenant avec lui de nouvelles sensations. L'intensité était tout autre cette fois, les émotions qui inondaient son âme étaient si fortes qu'elles semblaient palpables. Elles lui arrachèrent un gémissement impossible à contenir.

_ Oui... chuchota Minos en se délectant du doux son qui venait de franchir les lèvres de son captif. Laisse-toi aller.

Plus il l'entendait et plus cette voix se montrait déroutante, elle allait le mettre à sa merci.

_ Je vais te révéler toute l'étendue de mon désir, jusqu'à ce qu'il te consume.

Brusquement, l'esprit du chevalier fut assailli d'images. Il exhala un soupire haché. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, sa tête bourdonnait. Albafica se sentait comme si son imagination venait de fusionner avec celle du griffon, comme s'il pouvait lui faire partager ses pensées par télépathie.

Une scène troublante se joua alors devant ses yeux clos, dans laquelle il distingua deux formes mouvantes qui ondulaient ensemble. Son intérêt s'éveilla malgré lui. Minos s'en aperçut et, souriant de satisfaction, il s'appliqua à lui rendre l'action de plus en plus claire.

Les sourcils d'Albafica se froncèrent, reconnaissant ce qui semblait être son propre visage. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer se voir un jour arborant une telle expression. Elle reflétait l'abandon le plus total, surmonté d'une pointe d'extase. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses joues rougies et sa bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. La figure de son ennemi choisit ce moment pour entrer en scène, et Albafica sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre. Il s'approcha de son double imaginaire, lentement, alors que les yeux améthystes fixaient sa bouche d'un regard terriblement sensuel, quasi obscène. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et le griffon pénétra sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre. Les deux acteurs gémirent de concert, un son qui retentit si harmonieusement dans son esprit que le chevalier en fut électrisé.

Minos s'en félicita, il pouvait sentir les barrières de son captif faiblir, sa résistance s'étiolait devant le spectacle qu'il lui avait offert.

_ Vas-tu continuer à nier la beauté de cet échange ? le défia-t-il, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse. Ces lèvres qui s'épousent si parfaitement... Voilà ma définition de l'esthétisme, Albafica.

L'interpellé ne trouva en lui ni assez de force, ni assez de mauvaise foi pour contredire cette déclaration. L'illustration des pensées de Minos lui parut aussi belle que des milliers de roses empoisonnées.

_ Minos... souffla le chevalier d'une voix rauque. Un éclat victorieux passa dans les yeux du spectre. Il attendit, observant son prisonnier ouvrir lentement les yeux. Les orbes bleus rencontrèrent les siens.

_ Dois-je t'accorder un moment de répit ? proposa-t-il d'un ton condescendant.

Albafica resta un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire ironique vienne étirer ses lèvres.

_ Je le concède, tes visions sont troublantes, avoua-t-il d'une voix légèrement essoufflée. Je suis sûre que tu ferais un amant passionné, j'aurais presque pu me laisser aller à la luxure... Après tout, je ne suis qu'un humain.

_ Presque, tu dis ? remarqua Minos.

_ En effet, répliqua le chevalier, presque. Car ta véritable apparence est gravée au fond de mon cœur. Pour avoir détruit mon village, tués les innocents que je protégeais, je ne pourrai jamais me résoudre à te laisser souiller mon corps!

Le regard perçant d'Albafica se durcit encore tandis que son ton se faisait plus assuré.

_ Si tu veux me faire plier, je te suggère d'utiliser la force, ajouta-t-il, car comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'arriveras jamais à me séduire !

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre s'achève ici. Le deuxième (et dernier normalement) arrivera... le plus vite possible, je le jure ^^ En espérant que ça vous a plu je vous embrasse et vous dis à très vite!


End file.
